1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to Radio Frequency (RF) transmitters and, more particularly, to interface circuitry for interfacing a baseband portion of a radio transmitter to a radio portion of the radio transmitter.
2. Description of the Related Art
Radio transmitters are commonly partitioned into a baseband portion and a radio portion. The baseband portion may produce, for example, an-information-bearing current signal for input to the radio portion. The radio portion produces a frequency-translated and amplified signal corresponding to the information-bearing current signal and transmits the amplified signal.
The baseband portion and the radio portion may be produced by the same vendor or by different vendors. To allow for the circumstance that the baseband portion and the radio portion are produced by different vendors, it is desirable for a radio part, for example, to be interface compatible with a wide variety of baseband parts.